Adopted By Septiplier
by ruesprout42
Summary: Hi. My name is Luna and I've been in Stonebrook Orphanage for 5 years. My best friend, who is 8, has been here for 4. I love jacksepticeye and markiplier, since they help me go through these tough times. 5 years. In this dump. Well, until we met them...
1. Prologue

I sighed as I closed my laptop and took off my headphones. I was in Stonebrook Orphanage, and tomorrow two parents were going to adopt one of us. The moonlight filters through the curtain and lands on my laptop. It features Septiceye Sam and Tinybox Tim. My hopes and dreams are to one day meet my idols, jacksepticeye and markiplier, but no way in a million years I would get the funds to meet them. The only realistic hope is to get out of this place. I have been in this dump for 5 years, and no luck. I slid my laptop into it's carrying case and put it on my bedside table. I rested my headphones on top of the case. I slid into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Tears of Joy and Sorrow

I woke up to the shouting of the orphanage owner, Miss Graffe announcing that the adopters would be arriving in half an hour. Holy crap! I over slept! I ran to the bathroom with clothes in hand. I threw on my Tiny Box Tim t-shirt and my Septiceye Sam hoodie, jeans, and converse. i rushed to comb my hair. I know I don't have a good chance of being adopted, but I don't want to look like a slob. I put my headphones around my neck, and put my laptop in my messenger bag. I was hoping that I can go to the library after the adopters pick a younger kid. They always pick a younger kid because they are cute. No one wants a acne terrorized person like me. I rush downstairs and claim an overstuffed chair. I open up my laptop, punch in my password, plug in my headphones, and enter YouTube. Jack has posted a video early! From what it looks like, it's a vlog. The title was "Announcement". I click it and the video start.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today I'm joined by…"

"Markiplier!" Mark said.

"And so… After quite some time…" Jack said slowly.

"We have decided to announce…" Mark added. Jack took a deep breath.

"Septiplier is real." I paused my video in a trance and I practically heard the screams of millions of fans. My OTP, the one I had been shipping for years, was real. I resumed the video, and watched intently.

"And since we are both Male, we have decided to adopt." Mark said. I suddenly thought of me getting adopted by them. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind because the chances are very slim. There are millions of orphans, and I'm just one of them.

"Thank you so much for the support!" Jack smiled. He did his outdo, and the subscribe thingy started playing. But then, there was a scene at the end. A scene that made my heart melt. they were kissing, only broken up by them starting to laugh. I paused and took a screenshot, so I can remember the day that my ship was real. I clicked on another video, to pass the time. Soon, it ended, and the only sound was the ruckus of the orphanage. But then, I heard them.

That bright Irish voice.

And that deep American.

I looked up to see then faded red hair of Mark, and the bright green of Jack. I got up and ran to them like we were old friends, and shouted, "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!" I put my hands up for high fives and they returned it. Jack's gaze landed on my hoodie, and he smiled.

"So yer a fan?" He said. I nodded and revealed my shirt. Mark smile widened, his eyes shining.

"How long have you been here?" Mark asked.

"For about 5 years. My best friend Nahia has been here for 4."

"How old is she?" Jack asked.

"9 in two months." I said, a trace of a smile forming on my face.

"How did you get that scar?" Mark asked quietly. "If I may ask." He added, gesturing to the scar on my cheek. I took a deep breath.

"My dad was a drunk and abusive." I say curtly. "My mom tried to run away with me but…" I choked a bit. "My dad… he found me at my old school. I managed to end up here."

"Did your mom love you?" Jack said, quieter then usual.

"She was the only person who loved me."

"I bet she still does."

"My dad…" I gulped. "He… he… eliminated her."

Their faces changed from sympathy to fear to empathy. The engulfed me in a hug, and I knew I was safe. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I hated myself for it. It's been so long since I had cried. I knew that the other kids would bully me, not to mention Ms. Graffe, the orphanage owner. "More chores for you or no food for tomorrow!" I could practically hear her voice.

"Mr. McLouglin and Mr. Fisbach! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you come in!" The sickly sweet voice of Ms. Graffe said. She was in adopter mode. "Do you know what age group you want to adopt?"

"Probably maybe a older child." Mark said nervously. She started talking about the older kids. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, and walked to the chair I was sitting at earlier.. I then headed upstairs to check on Nahia. Nadia came to the orphanage two years after I did. She was very young; she is about 8 now. I take good care of her.

"Hey Nahia!" I greeted.

"Luna!" She ran over to me to give me a hug. She was already dressed.

"Guess what?" I say. She smiled.

"What?"

"I saw the adopters!" Her face looked at me with awe.

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they are both boys."

"Oh yeah! You told me that people can do that!"

"Yep! Ok, let's see. One has red hair, is tallish, and has muscles. The other has green hair, and has sea blue eyes, and is Irish, so he has and accent."

She giggled at the description. "Wait a minute…" She says as she recognizes the description. I smile and her smile widens.

"THEY'RE HERE?!"

"Yeah!"

"SEPTIPLIER!?"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" She shouts and the other young girls give odd glances at us.

"Calm down!" I whisper-shout. She takes a deep breath, sucking in the air and releasing it.

"Let's watch a video." She suggests. I open my laptop and plug in the earbuds. I select a slightly older video of both of them playing prop hunt. She calms down, and once again, as with every video I see her liking them more and more again. (A/N: Original line: I see the fandom dragging her in, and she's at a point of no return.) Soon, it ends, and the stress of wanted to be adopted pushes down on our shoulders once more. Then, all of a sudden, Nahia sits up straight, and her jaw drops. I follow her eyes to the door where the people I look up to, the people who I have never met in real life until recently stand. She rushes over and looks up to them.

"I'M SUCH A BIG FAN!" She squeals like the true fangirl she is. My hand goes up to my face In embarrassment, but I know that is the least of my concern. Jack and Mark laugh at the pipe sized fan. Jack and Mark bend down. Mark opens his arms to give her a hug, and she accepts.

"So your Nahia?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Are you going to adopt us?" She says, now hugging Jack.

"Nahia-" I say, telling her that they want an older kid, and they probably won't, but I was interrupted by Mark, who was standing. He looks my in the eye.

"Actually, yes."

My eyes blur as a smile grew onto my face.


End file.
